Trust
by badluckblackcat
Summary: Thirteen has run away, and can't talk. Better than it sounds, i promise.


**This is my first story so be good to me. I don't care bout reviews, so go nuts. **

**Sorry if the characters are ooc, but I haven't seen this show in forever and I'm going of my terrible memory.  
**

**I only own my oc, Thirteen, and the secret lab. If I owned X-men then Kurt would have been mine long ago and Thirteen would be present. Disclaimer though since I would hate to be sued... now to the story!**

Fists flew, feet kicked, bodies fell to the floor. Just a regular training day for me. The 'doctors' only called me experiment thirteen, so I took the name Thirteen. As far as I could remember, I lived in the cold room and slept on the hard metal 'bed'. I didn't have parents, friends, or things. I had clothes but that was all they would give me. I didn't know how to talk, and had now knowledge of things outside of clothes, attack, and come.

I never left the building. So I've never seen daylight or moonlight, or trees, grass, animals, etc.

I should also say what my powers are huh? Well, I can morph into cats, or use their abilities while I'm in my 'human' form. The docs trained me to be an assassin, from what I heard with my, duh, cat hearing.

Back to my day.

As I took down the fiftieth guy the docs came in and took me to my room. I sat on my 'bed' and though, again, of how to escape.

My opportunity came sooner than I thought, for the power went out. Lucky me. I smirked and I went to the wall next to the door and morphed into a simple tabby cat. I climbed the wall and sat, or rather clung to the wall, above the door.

"...een get out! Lock down the premises! Make sure she's still there! GO!" I heard the shouts of the head doctor and the footfalls of the other docs. My door burst open and they piled into the room to find me. I grinned like the Cheshire cat as I plopped to the floor without a sound and ran down the hallway as I morphed back. I ran down random and too empty hallways until I noticed I had never been this way before. I found a door with a sign above it and, with my catlike vision, saw the word exit on it.

I heard the telltale groan of the generator kicking back into gear. _The cameras! _I raced out the door without a sound and across the ground. It felt cold against my bare feet and it tickled. It looked odd out here. So many tall things covered in dark colored things. Sirens went off and I knew they knew I was gone.

_Probably safer than out in the open, they'll figure out where I am soon. _

_But what if you cant survive out here? What will you do?_ Said my ever present 'smart' voice. Sure, I had several but the smart one was always present and reprimanding me.

_Does 'Teen have a choice man? Would you rather go back there?_ Said 'laid back' voice. I honestly didn't care what they thought, I just wanted out. So I ran to the tall things and dodged them as I ran past them. Soon, the sirens that had decided to annoy me were gone, as in I had ran far enough that I couldn't hear them. No way the search party would find me now.

_Now what? I have no idea what to do or where to go. But I will NOT go back there! Never again will I be the subject of tests! Just gotta go forward I guess._ And with that thought I ran on through this cluster of things.

Soon, I had reached a cluster of things that look like the one I had escaped. I slipped into the area between two of them and morphed into a Bombay cat. Then I stalked around people and cats and things that liked to chase me around. I had just lost one of them when a hand started to pet me. I jumped and spun to face the person. She was petite, brown hair in a ponytail, and looked like she had tons of spunk.

_Thanks spunky, but let me have my own thoughts huh? _I asked spunky voice.

_Sure nah problam gal! _That's spunky for ya, always speaking weird and confusing me.

"Hey little kitty! Like, where's your owner?" The girl asked, picking me up. I squirmed, and she let me go. I landed on my feet then sat. "Hey guys! Come, like, see this cat!" She yelled and I was surrounded. I felt uneasy, like when I had to fight those guys back _there_.

I stood, ducked between the first girls legs and ran off. Soon enough I was at a place that smelled good. _Hey, why not check it out?_ And I morphed back. I stepped out of the area between a tall and a short thing and walked toward the smell. _But I look like those people that the other people leave sitting on the ground to starve. No way can I get any of whatever that good smell is!_

"Hello." I spun to see that same girl looking at me. "How are ya? Are you, like, hungry?" She asked

_Sheesh! Sure loves that word don't she? _Obvious said. I nodded.

"My names Kitty Pride." The now named girl Kitty said and stood for a second. _She must want my name. _ "Do you, like, have a name?" Kitty asked and I nodded. "Well, why can't you tell me?" I shook my head.

"Kitty!" A guy called out, and appeared, putting an arm around her waist.

"Hi Lance!" Kitty said, comfortable on his side.

"Who's this?" He asked, pointing at me.

"She wont say."

"Can you talk?" He asked, looking at me, and I shook my head.

"Oh, well..." I didn't let her finish, I took off into the area again and leaned against the wall. For a second, I let me defenses down, so I didn't hear anyone come into the area with me. I morphed into a calico and lay down to sleep.

**Sorry its short, next will be longer.**

**Bold is AN**

_Italics is thoughts_**  
**

**Again, my first story, it should get better. Review if you guys want, i don't really care.  
**

**i do not own Xmen, but i do put a claim on my character Thirteen.  
**


End file.
